Techniques
This page is a compilation of commonly used UberStrike Tactics. Strafe Jumping a.k.a Strafing This technique is used generally by players wielding close range weapons such as a melee weapon or shotgun. Strafing allows you to pick up speed by repeatedly tapping the space bar while moving forward. This tactic is useful for avoiding snipers and other long range weapons. Use this to either escape difficult situations or to ambush the enemy. This technique, when executed properly, will allow you to present a fast moving target while being able to shoot your enemy who will be looking around for you. This technique, although easy to learn and pick-up, is hard to master. Depending on the direction you want to strafe in, you press and hold the 'w' key and the 'a'/'d' key. For example, if you want to strafe leftwards you hold 'w' and 'a'. Next, the Spacebar. Only utilize the Spacebar when you land on the ground. Finally, you must move your mouse in coherence with the direction of your arc - if you are strafing leftwards, you must constantly move your mouse left gradually when strafing. More on how to strafe can be found in this article, which was featured as The Article of The Week on the UberStrike forums: http://forum.uberstrike.com/viewtopic.php?f=1&t=39843 Strafing Jump is accelerated with use of Rocket Jumps, Spring Grenades, and Launch Pads, through the use of shooting or hitting them in such a way that speed is even further accelerated to points beyond which strafing acceleration could normally reach, and can be maintained using a normal strafe pattern. When strafing is accelerated to this point many hard-to-reach areas become easy to access, such as the UberHealth in CuberStrike. Rocket Jumping and Spring Grenades This technique is used to achieve high altitudes to escape enemy fire, or to reach places otherwise inaccessable. You must aim the cannon or launcher at your feet, jump, and at 1/4 of the jump, fire. This will launch you 3 or four times higher than a normal jump. Spring Grenades can also be used for this technique. Many areas can be reached with this technique, such as The Rail in The Shop, The Monkey Head in MI2, High up Cubes in CuberStrike, and much more. Specialty Items: *Ultima Cannon *[[Force Cannon Plus|Force Cannon Plus]] *Demolisher *Spring Grenades Faux Spring Pads This technique is more of a combat trick than a strategic tactic. This technique can only be utilised in intense face-offs such as 1v1s, and in maps that have numerous Spring Pads like SuperPRISM Reactor. When engaged in combat, delibrately hit the Spring Pad on the ground. This would propel yourself upwards, giving you a 'linear' view of your enemy. While in the air, use either a cannon/shotgun to hit your enemy. At the same time, use the 'WASD' keys to control your trajectory so that you do not lose sight of your enemy. While this technique is guarenteed to shave off some hit points from your enemy (assuming you aim properly before shooting), it does very little damage most of the time as you are quite far from your enemy in mid-air. Also, you run the risk of colliding head-on with your enemy when you land, making it dangerous for you as the enemy is well-prepared for your landing. In order to maximise the effectiveness of this technique, it is best to wield a shotgun with high Accuracy/a cannon with tremendous spash damage (like the Force Cannon.) This technique is good as a last-ditch attempt to kill your enemy, or if your enemy is very low on health and you want to end the battle quick. Camping and Standard Sniping Camping is a common tactic in UberStrike, utilized mainly on larger maps. Such as, Lost Paradise, CuberStrike, and Gideon's Tower. Camping consists of hiding in an area that nobody sees or cares about, and not moving. Sniper Rifles are the ideal weapon for this technique. How to find a Good Area: #Open up Training Mode. #Select a large map. #Run around the map for a while. Pay attention to where you look as you play and where you would expect enemies to be. #Now, where aren't you looking? #Look through those areas, find an area with some cover, preferably high up. Attributes of a Good Area: *Good Vantage Point; Find a place where you have a good view of the map, typically if it's higher you'll be better off. *Great Cover; Trees, Brush, and other objects are reccomended. *Resources; Look for a space with some ammo near by. Some health, and armor to if possible. *Bonus: Enemy Respawn Areas in your field of view - allows you to kill your enemies when they respawn. Do note the Respawn Immunization though. Specialty Items: *Snipers *Armor Anchoring Anchoring is similar to Camping in some aspects, although it is only used in one Game Modes ,Team Elimination. The technique consists of finding a spot where you are out of view of everyone else and sitting there for the whole battle, only moving to get health, armor, ammo and if an enemy appears. Anchoring is used in Elimination matches where everyone else of the team is dead, and not much time is left. By Anchoring, the player forces a stalemate which leads to a Tie as the time runs out. Anchoring within spots only accessable by glitches is frowned upon and bannable within Uberstrike. Base Camping This technique consists of camping near enemy spawns. When the enemies do spawn they meet a quick death from the campers. However, in more recent versions of Uberstrike, this technique has been dampened slightly by the fact that users who have respawned recently are unable to inflict damage for several seconds, they are basically untouchable for those few seconds, allowing them to escape the camped base before they are able to recieve damage. No Scoping No scoping is the ability to shoot someone with the sniper rifle in combat without aid from the scope, thus having no indicator on where you are aiming. When scoping, your speed decreases significantly, making you an easy target. Also, in agressive combats, the enemy usually moves around at great speeds, making scope aiming difficult due to the sniper scope's Intial Zoom Facor that enlarges the scale of objects. This makes No Scoping a good technique to use to take out enemies due to the fact that the sniper rifle deals a high amount of damage per shot, significantly lowering your enemy's health and armour. Players who can execute successful No Scopes out of skill and not pure luck are highly regarded in the game, as the only way to know where your gun is aiming at is by judging where the 'centre' of your screen is. It's widely regarded as a technique that requires high amount of skill and is very popular in trick-shot contests, as some unexpected hits are very eye pleasing. There is a technique used by some players to No Scope without a Sniper Rifle without a targeting recticle. #Enter Scope on a Sniper Rifle. #Get a piece of transparent, removable tape. #Draw a dot on the tape with a Sharpie marker. #With scope engaged, place the tape on the crosshairs. #Use the tape as a targeting recticle. Cuberstrike Camps There are quite a few camping locations on Cuberstrike so he re are a few: Category:Items Category:Weapons